


Limerence (Ziall Horlik)

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cover Up, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBT, M/M, ZIALLISLIFEE, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, a little bit of Larry - Freeform, coarse language, sex scenes, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is stuck in a midlife crisis in a school with one of the biggest reputations to uphold.</p><p>Zayn always liked one boy. But he knew he didn't stand a chance for more than one reason.</p><p>He was getting desperate, his homophobic mates were getting suspicious</p><p>He had to do it, he had to forget about Niall. So, he got a girlfriend.</p><p>He just needed a cover up. Niall was never going to notice him anyway</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're gay"

That one sentence had wound me up where I was right now. Desperate, and needing a girlfriend

"Perrie" I smiled

"Hi, Zayn" she gave me a smile back "what can I do for you?"

"Uh... I was just wondering" I bit my lip "do you maybe wanna... Go out sometime?"

She instantly blushed "sure, where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to"

"What about the movies?" She suggested

"Sounds perfect, anything you want to see?"

"Um... I don't mind" She put her hands behind her back "after all, you'll be the only thing I'm going to watch"

I swallowed hard as he passed behind her, my eyes averting to the blond boy

I couldn't help it, he was just so... Perfect

He was walking with Louis, he used to be my best friend when we were little. Now Louis hated me for some reason, so I chose to hate him back.

But enough about Louis. Niall, now he was a star. He stood out from everyone, and he was so fucking beautiful that sometimes I'd hold my breath when he spoke.

"Zayn" Perrie called

"Oh I... I'll pick you up at 7" I frowned "look good"

"Okay" she beamed "I'll see you later"

I walked towards my table and sat down with my best friends Harry, Steven, Timothy and all their girlfriends as well as their add-on friends

"What was that all about?" Tim asked

"I was just getting a date" I shrugged

"Niiiiice!" The boys cheered

I had to force out a laugh, and Steven placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking me playfully

"Congrats man, finally!"

"Thanks" I got out

I noticed Harry was sitting quietly, he wasn't even paying attention. He was looking to the left, a tiny smile on his lips

I looked to see what he was looking at, but my eyes found that Angel of a boy first. I almost melted where I sat

What I wouldn't do to talk to him once. Just once, that's all I want.

He was sitting with Louis and he was laughing so hard that his whole face was pink and his eyes were squinted while he gave a cute toothy smile

Louis just sat there looking smug, and began talking again which made Niall laugh even harder

"Zayn" Harry called this time

"What?"

"You okay man, you zoned out over there" he stated

The guys all turned to look at where Harry was pointing

"He's just checking out Perrie!" Three people said at once

"Yeah, of course" I agreed "after all, I'm gonna get with her soon"

"Good luck" Harry offered me a smile

Maybe Harry just zoned out or something?

-

-

-

The movie sucked. Perrie was a typical girlfriend, shy and polite and wanted to hold my hand or cling on to my bicep.

The movie just sucked ass because I just chose something random seeing as I wasn't even going to watch anything.

On the upside Perrie and I did have a couple things in common and we did have a couple laughs on the way back

She currently sat behind me on my motorbike, staring out at the scenery. I glanced back at her, feeling awful

I don't even like her

I eventually pulled up outside her place. I made sure to hold her hand as she got off my motorcycle, her sneakers making a small thud against the concrete

"Thank you" she blushed as we bumped together

"You're welcome" I gave a single nod

I laced our hands and walked her to her doorstep, trying to gather my thoughts

"Thank you for tonight" her voice was quiet "it was nice, just us for a change"

"It was"

The movie may have sucked, but Perrie's a cool gal. Why else would I have decided on her? I wasn't going to pick some moody bitch that I'm just gonna get sick of in the space of a second

"My dad is going to be impressed" she stated "I've never been brought home on time"

"I don't want to get stuck in his bad book" I chuckled

"Really Zayn, thank you" she murmured "I've wanted to go on a date with you for quite a while"

"Yeah? Well that's good" I put my hands in my pockets "dream come true, huh?"

"Yeah"

"You look nice" I said truthfully

"I'm not even dressed up" she said with a small laugh

"You still look nice" I shrugged "I like your earrings by the way"

One hand reached up to grasp the blue studs, and she blushed harder

"Do you... Want to come inside?" She offered

"Oh, no thank you" I said quickly "I uh... I should get home"

"Alright, goodnight Zayn"

"Night, Pez" I nodded

"Wait, Zayn" she said as I began to walk away "was tonight a date? Like a real date?"

"Of course"

"Awesome" she grinned

I walked back up the stairs. I pressed my lips to hers briefly, feeling goosebumps rise to her skin

When I pulled back her eyes were bright and she wore such a big smile

"I know this is pretty quick" I mumbled "but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"More than anything" she agreed

"Alright I'll see you at school, babe" I smiled, glad I now had a girl to keep me on the down low

She unlocked her door and I got back on my bike, sighing... This was going to ruin my chances completely

Why was it so wrong to be gay in my school? Why couldn't I just like Niall and stay that way?

Oh right, because if I was open about it I'd get knocked flat in a second


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, Zayn?" The familiar accent filled my ears

I gulped before turning around to face the blond beauty behind me

"Yeah, Niall?"

I loved how easy his name rolled off my tongue

"Can I borrow one of your pencils?" He asked

"Uh huh" I nodded

I turned around, fuck... His thick accent was so nice.

I got out a good pencil, and turned around with it "here you go"

"Thanks"

"Not a problem" I blushed a little

He went to work again, and I quickly turned around, straddling my seat

"So what are you drawing?" I asked

"Just what we're supposed to"

"Oh, obviously" I muttered, now feeling stupid

He gave a small laugh, and I turned around bright red. I just made a total dick of myself.

"What, don't you want to talk to me anymore?" I could hear the amusement in his voice

But unfortunately it made me panic

"N-no" I insisted "that's not it at all, I want to talk to you forever"

"Alright" he frowned

"I... Not like that" fuck I was digging myself deeper

"No, I got it" Niall smiled warmly "you don't have to worry"

"Okay" I gave a sigh of relief

There were a few kids giving us funny looks but I just ignored that and turned around to look at Niall some more

"I like your shirt" I told him

"I like your earrings" he beamed

He noticed my new earrings? Nobody ever does that

"I'm not sure if I like them more than your hoops but they're still very nice" he smiled kindly

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"When are you getting your hair dyed again?" I asked

He shrugged "whenever I can be bothered and I have the money for it. Why? You don't like my brunette?"

"I do"

"Oh so you don't like my blond"

"No I-"

"I'm just messing with ya" he laughed "don't worry"

I gave a nod of relief

"So how's your new girlfriend?" He asked

"Girlfriend? Oh, right" I remembered "I dunno I haven't seen her today yet"

"Bummer" he pouted "she's a very nice girl"

"She is" I agreed

"But..?" Niall trailed off

"But nothing" I lied


	3. Chapter 3

"And he was most definitely hitting on me" Perrie said "and I told him I'm in a relationship and he just gave me this cheeky smile and- Zayn?"

"Huh?" I asked

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked

"No, sorry I was thinking"

"Oh, that's okay" she smiled "what about?"

"Nothing important" I lied

"Danielle said she saw you talking to Niall today, I didn't know you were friends?" Perrie seemed excited

"We're not" I admitted "he just sits behind me, today was the first time he's ever talked to me"

"Oh, well she says you guys really hit it off"

"What does that mean?" I frowned

"As in you guys got along really well" Perrie said "I thought you guys wouldn't have gotten along which is why I never introduced you two"

"Wait, you guys are friends?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, Niall is basically my best friend" she beamed

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Well I didn't think it mattered" she trailed off

"No, it doesn't" I played it cool "I just figured you would've told me who your best friends are"

"Oh" Perrie smiled "well anyways, the girls and I are going to do a sleepover on Friday. Niall is going to come, but seeing as you guys get along, I'm sure you can join us"

"That sounds great, Pez"

"Then you just have to come to mine" she beamed "you don't have tinting pyjamas, but I can't promise that the girls won't all drool over you"

I simply laughed "they can drool all they want to"

*

It was Friday night. Niall hadn't spoken to me again at all. I was probably so awkward that he didn't want to ever attempt to speak to me again.

I parked my bike on the side of the road, feeling my heart race and the head of blond with the familiar blue backpack

"Hey" I called

"Zayn" he smiled kindly "hi"

"Want a ride?"

"I dunno, you won't kidnap me will you?" He joked

"Maybe, but I'm taking you where you need to be so its not exactly an inconvenience"

He grinned and moved towards me, getting on behind me

"I didn't know you had a license" Niall smiled at me

"It's my first year, I'm on my restricted"

"Then why are you carrying a passenger?"

"Because I want to" I shrugged

"Badass" he teased

"Not always" I admitted

"More like never"

"So do you know what the sleeping arrangements are for tonight?" I asked

"Girls in one room, boys in the other"

"Oh, really?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat

"I don't know if we're sleeping in beds or just on a mattress though" Niall frowned "I hope it's beds, her floor isn't very comfortable"

"I don't mind either way" I admitted

"We'll just have to wait and see" Niall smiled, playing with his fingers

We made small talk the rest of the way, and I soon pulled up into Perrie's driveway.

Niall and I walked to the already open door and went inside

"Zayn!" Perrie exclaimed

I hugged her tight, giving her a small hello. There weren't as many girls as I were expecting, probably only 4 including Perrie

"You two are early, we were just about to go out and pick up the pizza" Perrie said "I'll show you two where to sleep, and can you stay here?"

"Sure" I nodded

"You too, Niall"

"Okay" Niall smiled

We both followed Perrie upstairs, and she lead us to a small room with a double bed. Niall and I looked at each other awkwardly

"Is this okay?"

"It's fine" we both said in sync

"Cool, you two set yourselves up and we'll be back"

She soon disappeared

"I hope you don't mind" Niall blushed "I don't exactly sleep in pyjamas"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow

"Just my boxers" he said sheepishly

"That's fine, if it makes you feel better I do the same"

"Really?" He seemed relieved to hear that

"Yeah, so we'll be matching tonight"

"Thank god, I was so worried" he smiled


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the pizzas were back, the girls were all stripping out of their shirts. It confused the absolute shit out of me, but Niall looked one hundred percent comfortable around the shirtless girls

"Uh... Why are none of you wearing shirts?" I asked Perrie quietly

"Well you're dating me, so the girls don't care"

"Niall is still here"

"Niall is gay"

"What?" Hearing that made my heart palpitate

"He's gay, you're still okay with sharing a bed with him, right?"

"Yes, of course" I nodded

Niall is gay? Since when?

I just made myself comfortable, not really caring anymore about the half naked girls around me in shorts and bras

Perrie seemed pleased that I wasn't ogling her friends, but that was only because I had the absolute hots for who turned out to be her best friend

It was the best and worst thing I'd ever found out in my life.

I couldn't help but stare at Niall more than anybody else. I only got caught maybe 3 or 4 times, and he would just raise an eyebrow as if asking why I was staring

In all honesty I was staring for three reason.

1\. He's gay  
2\. He's hot as hell  
3\. I'm head over heels for him

I wouldn't ever admit that to him. I needed to ask how Niall actually knew Perrie when I only ever saw him with Louis.

There was a Harry Potter marathon that night, and Perrie sat against me in just a black bra and shorts. Niall sat with the girls which was disappointing on my part, but I just had to remind myself that tonight I'd be sleeping with him

Around 1am, all the girls were asleep. I turned off the movie, and Niall asked me if I was ready to head upstairs.

I followed him up, checking out his cute bum on the stairs. Once we got upstairs, he began to take his clothes off. He offered me a small smile

"Do you want me to turn around?" He asked

"No, it's okay" I said honestly

He seemed grateful that I didn't mind him facing my direction while I undressed, which I could understand. To him, I was trusting him.

When I turned to face him my lips parted in shock.

Oh my god

He was slim, but not too slim. He was a little bulkier than me, but that didn't bother me. I felt my mouth watering

"Ahem"

"Huh?"

"You're staring" Niall mumbled awkwardly

"Oh I..."

Shit. I have a boner.

I awkwardly made my way to the big bed, and got under the covers

"You've got a lot of tattoos" Niall spoke quietly

"Yeah"

"How come?"

"I just felt like getting them"

"You'll have to show me them all some time"

"Absolutely" I smiled "I like showing off my body art"

"I can see why" he smiled

I couldn't help but foolishly smile back, and my stupid grin made him laugh.

I felt a little embarrassed about looking like an idiot in front of him. But he made me so happy, it was hard not to smile so widely

"Perrie has very good taste" Niall smiled

"You think?" I felt flattered that he liked something about me

"I do" Niall nodded "you won't hurt her. I know you won't. You seem to really like her"

"I do" I lied

"She likes you a lot" Niall said "did you know that?"

I shook my head, my smile faltering

"Well she does, and I don't want that to go to waste"

"It won't" I said softly

It can't, because if I ever broke up with her everybody would know I was gay. I wouldn't lie to her and say I don't like her, I'd tell her the truth because that's what she deserves

"Night, Zayn"

"Goodnight, Niall"

"You're pretty cool" Niall said smiling again "we should hang out sometime"

"That'd be nice" I nodded, trying not to scream in excitement

He pulled his phone out of the charger and handed it to me

"Put your number in"

I looked at the small phone, smiling at the name 'Zee' that he'd put in. I put in my mobile number for him, and handed it back

"I'll text you sometime" Niall then plugged his phone in and turned to lay on his side, facing me

"I look forward to that, you're pretty cool"

"You know that I'm gay, right?"

"Perrie told me" I nodded

"Good" he smiled "I just wanted to make sure we established that, for your own comfort. It doesn't bother you?"

I shook my head "not at all. Just because you're gay doesn't mean you don't have standards"

"That's very observant of you, Zayn Malik"

"You know my last name?"

"Of course I do" Niall nodded

"Oh" knowing that just gave me butterflies

"Well, we should probably sleep"

"You can, if you'd like" Niall smiled "it's going to take a while for me to doze off"

"How come?"

"I forgot my bear" he said awkwardly

"I'll be your bear if you want?" I asked awkwardly

He laughed, but went serious once he realised I wasn't kidding

"You sure?"

"I don't mind" I nodded "I love cuddling anyway"

He smiled and instantly shuffled towards me, his body coming in contact with mine.

"Your heart is beating very fast" Niall said softly

"I'm just a little nervous"

"How come?"

"I don't want all the girls teasing us in the morning" I lied

"They won't tease us" Niall chuckled, pulling my arm around him "we'll be up before they are"

"Right" I nodded

Niall nuzzled into me, and I couldn't help but pull him even closer, savouring the feeling of his body against mine.

There was so much bare skin, I was definitely hard again. But I didn't really mind. Niall's skin was smooth, I quite liked it.

"Goodnight, Zayn" he yawned against my chest

"Goodnight, Niall"

Soon he relaxed, and all I could feel were soft breaths on my chest

I smiled, blushing a little, then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Best. Party. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke the next morning it was to my phone buzzing. 

I was disappointed to find Niall's body absent from the bed, but I suppose that was a little silly seeing as we don't even have any relationship of any kind, let alone one where he should stay in bed with me

When I picked up my phone, I smiled at the text

Unknown: wake up teddy bear, breakfast is ready :3

I quickly added Niall into my contacts, and the texted him back

Z: you got it cuddle bunny xD

Z: you wearing clothes?

N: nope, pervert :p

I got out of the bed and headed down in my boxers. Before I managed to make it to Niall, Perrie grabbed ahold of me, hugging me

"Morning" she mumbled

"Morning, babe" I muttered, disappointed that I couldn't have seen Niall first thing this morning

I let her go, and headed to the kitchen with her beside me. Niall gave me a small smile that I returned with a bigger one

He just laughed, shaking his head, and I began to feel a little awkward as the other girls began to stare at me

I gripped Perrie's hand, and served us both breakfast. Niall stood beside me

"So, how was... Whatever you were doing with Perrie?" Niall asked

"Huh? I didn't do anything"

He gave me a look that said I was lying

"Honestly, she just hugged me when I got downstairs"

"She said she was going to wake you, and then she was gone for 30 minutes, that's why I texted you"

"Oh well... She wasn't in our room"

Niall's cheeks flamed at the term, and mine did the same

"That's not... What I meant" I choked out

"No, I know" he smiled awkwardly "slip of the tongue"

*

We all left Perrie's, and I instantly offered Niall a ride home. He denied it at first, but after I tried a couple more times, he got onto the back of my bike

"So what do you do when it rains?" Niall asked

"I put on a jacket" I chuckled

He gave me a playful smack on the back of my shoulder, laughing

He gave me directions to his house, pointing beside me to show me where to go. 

I had asked him if he wanted to speed and after getting a yes, I'd revved the engine before doing so. He'd held onto me so tightly, his arms around my waist, as he laughed against my back.

He'd definitely loved it, and that made me proud

He got off my bike, and I did the same, propping it up and leaning against it

"Bye, Zayn" Niall chuckled

"You know, we could always hang out today" I smiled

His smile faltered "I... Not today, sorry Zayn"

"That's okay" I forced a smile "during the week or something, we could chill at mine and get pizza"

"Sounds good to me" he nodded

"Your mom won't mind you getting a ride home on a motorcycle?"

"She'll mind" Niall laughed

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" he waved it off "it was fun"

"Maybe we can do it again. But next time, we can ride for hours"

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you, Zayn"

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow"

"You too"

"Enjoy your day"

I started up my engine again, and reversed out of the driveway, making my way back home.

Yesterday was definitely one of the best moments of my life. Not only did I get to talk to Niall, but I got to cuddle with him too. And today I got to take him home on my bike.

Why couldn't life just be easy? If my school wasn't so homophobic, I wouldn't have to date Perrie. If I wasn't dating Perrie, I would've kissed Niall till I couldn't breathe anymore

I smiled at the thought, but sighed when I remembered that it would never happen. 

There's no way Niall would ever like someone like me, gay or not.

I wanted to tell him I was gay too, so badly. But I couldn't, it would change everything we just started having

I now had one problem... Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday was nice. Niall sat with me in art, rather than in front of me. We headed to break together as well, and he let me sit with him too

"What's he doing here?" Louis snarled

"I'm sitting here, duh" I rolled my eyes "what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Move" Louis snapped "you're in my seat"

"Louis, be nice" Niall frowned "Zayn's my friend"

"Yeah, well he's not mine" Louis grunted "doesn't he have a girlfriend to follow around?"

"Louis" Niall said sternly

"What? He's got a girlfriend, Niall. You shouldn't be separating him from his one true love" Louis mocked

"She's not my one true love" I snapped "she's just my girlfriend, and I don't need to spend all my time with her either"

"Your girlfriend and your friends clearly think otherwise" Louis pointed to the table I usually sat at

The guys just looked confused to see me sitting with the two boys, rather than them

"Perrie will come sit with us" Niall defended "I'll text her"

I noticed Harry was staring at me, but not the way the other boys were. While the other boys just looked confused, Harry almost looked disappointed

Zayn: come sit with me

Hazza: I don't know them

Zayn: but you know me, so come sit

Harry gathered his things and moved from the table, I smiled, watching him nervously sit down beside me

I waited for Louis to make a snarky comment, but he didn't

"Hey" Harry said softly

"Hi" Louis smiled

"No way" I laughed

"Shut it, Malik" Louis growled "or I'll make your life flash before your beady little eyes"

I just rolled my eyes, wondering how Harry even knew Louis, at what point they spoke, and why Harry had so eagerly moved to sit beside me in front of Louis

I didn't really question it, it could always be a coincidence. But from my knowledge, Louis hated me and my group.

In saying that... I've never met a person who dislikes Harry

Niall was probably texting Perrie, because she soon showed up and sat down next to me

"Hi, babe" she cooed

"Hey" I kissed her on the cheek

"Hi, Harry" she greeted him

He stopped talking to Louis, and looked her way "uh... Hey, Perrie"

He instantly went back to talking to Louis, which wasn't surprising, Harry could talk to anyone. Louis was also a social butterfly last I checked, and just hated me more than anything

I made talk with Niall and Perrie, leaving Harry to socialise.

Break was far too short for my liking, but as it ended I remembered I now had music with Niall, so that was a plus.

"Harry, you coming?" I called

"Yeah one second" he grinned at me

"You're in my bio class, right?" Louis asked

"Yeah"

"Where do you sit?" Louis questioned "I'll sit with you if there's space on your table?"

"I sit near the back" Harry grinned "that sounds awesome, I don't sit with anyone yet"

I raised and eyebrow at Harry who had basically just invited Louis along with us, and he glared

"What?" He asked "we're just talking"

Now I knew something was up. Harry didn't invite people anywhere, he let them do what they wanted. He didn't sit with anyone, because he didn't want to. So why did he so quickly open up a space for Louis?

Maybe Harry liked him? 

I could ask him later.

Perrie held onto my arm, and Niall walked on the other side of me as Harry and Louis fell behind us, starting to talk again.

Their class came first, and they both went in together, both of them forgetting to say goodbye to me and their friends.

"Idiots" I chuckled

Perrie went off to her class, and that's when I got serious with Niall

"So, Louis then?"

"What about him?"

"He 100% digs Harry"

"You think so?" Niall asked

"Definitely. And I'm thinking Harry has a little thing for him too"

"I noticed that" Niall chuckled "Harry was incredibly obvious. The first person he greeted was Louis, I don't think they even know each other"

"He stares at Louis a lot"

"Really?" Niall looked fascinated by that

"Oh, yeah" I nodded "more often than not, I can only imagine the staring he does when they're in Bio"

"I've never met Harry until now" Niall said "but now that I think about it, they are in the same English and Math class"

"Louis ever mentioned Harry?"

"No" Niall shook his head "from my knowledge, Louis doesn't like boys"

"But he's so... Flamboyant" I frowned

"I know, but that doesn't mean anything" Niall said "I'm not flamboyant"

"Not loads, no"

"Zayn" he laughed, playfully smacking me again

I'm 100% gay, and I'm probably the least flamboyant person alive.

"When we hang out, bring Louis and I'll bring Harry" I suggested "we can take the two on a date while we hang out sometime"

"That sounds like the worst idea ever"

"Maybe, but I'm sure they'll make out"

Niall laughed "you're so weird, Zayn"


	7. Chapter 7

Niall and I settled for Friday for our hang out. Perrie wasn't too happy, apparently she wanted me over that day.

I had just apologised and told her I made the plans with Niall on Monday. When really, I'd only made them yesterday

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Niall, walking to the parking lot with him

"I believe you owe me a few hours ride on your bike?" He smiled cheekily

"Later we can" I chuckled "when it's dark, there's bound to be a beach we can walk along after"

"Hm... Well are we just going to chill at a house or will we go out somewhere?"

"We could go out for dinner" I said

"Dinner?"

"With Louis and Harry of course"

He smiled "I'm sure Harry would appreciate that"

"We'll chill out somewhere in the mean time" I suggested "and later on we can all go out for pizza"

"That sounds nice, Zayn"

"Then we can go out for a couple of hours, just the two of us" I promised

"Sounds good to me"

"Mine or yours?"

"Either or" I bit my lip

"Let's go to yours" Niall decided

I nodded and we walked to the bus stop

"You didn't bring your motorbike today?"

"No, I felt like walking"

"Do you live close by?"

"By bus it's about 20 minutes, so it's kinda far to walk, but it's not too bad"

"That's good"

"We should call them once we're at mine"

"Sounds like a plan"

We sat on the public bus and spoke a lot. He told me a little bit about himself, how his parents were divorced and he had a stepfather. He had one older brother called Greg, he was in their hometown.

I thanked the bus driver for the ride, and we got off

"That's super convenient" Niall laughed as we walked up the steps to my house

"It really is" I agreed

I let him in, and he looked around, seeming to like my house

"It's nice and warm in here"

"It always is" I nodded "do you need me to show you round?"

"Sure"

I took him round my house from the kitchen, all the way upstairs to my room in the attic

"You live in the attic" Niall hummed "I've always wanted to do that. None of the houses I've ever live in had one though"

"It's alright" I shrugged "I have 3 sisters, so they sleep in all the spare rooms. I prefer the attic to be honest, but I wish it were bigger"

"It's not too bad" he nodded

"I'll call Harry" I decided

I picked up my phone and dialled him quickly

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm gonna go out for pizza tonight with Niall, you want to come with?"

"Uh... I don't know Niall very well"

"I know but you seem to get along pretty well with Louis so..."

"Is Louis coming with?" Harry sounded surprised

"Yeah" I said "I figured that way you knew two people"

"Okay, that sounds nice" I could hear Harry smiling "what time?"

"7" 

"Okay I'll meet you at yours?"

"Meet me at the pizza place near your place"

"Oh... Uh, okay" he agreed "I'll see you then"

"Awesome, bye"

"Well?" Niall asked

"He's coming"

"I'll call Louis now"

After getting a yes from Harry, and Louis, we finally sat down to relax. Niall took his phone out of his pocket and put it in his bag, while I just plugged mine in

We continued to talk, a lot. And we even built a huge puzzle on the floor while doing so.

My alarm went off, saying it was 5:30

"You ready to go?" I asked

"Definitely"

We took my motorbike to the pizza place, and Niall held on not too tightly. Once we pulled up, I was surprised to see Harry sitting beside Louis, even though we could only see them from behind

"Something is definitely up" I stated

"Huh?" Niall frowned

"With those two, well... With Harry at least"

"You can't help but like someone" Niall shrugged "let's go in"

We walked in together, and sat down in front of the two. I gave Harry a teasing smile, and he just gave me a questioning look as if to say "huh?"

I forgot about it, and we all agreed on what pizzas we were getting

"Can I have a whole one?" Niall asked

"That's a lot of pizza, Niall" I frowned

"Uh... I eat a lot" he blushed

"I don't think you can eat a whole on of these"

"He can" Louis piped up "you don't know him, don't tell him what you think he can and can't do"

"You sure you want a whole one?" I completely ignored Louis

"Yes, if that's okay" he smiled

"Of course it is"

We finally ordered. We got one plain cheese, a chicken and cranberry, and a meat lovers for Niall

We were quiet for most of the meal, just watching Harry and Louis interact with each other. They were really engaging. So much so, they seemed to have forgotten we were here

I looked over at Niall who innocently looked back

"He definitely likes Louis" I decided

"Well is Harry gay?"

"I don't know, but I know for a fact this is not my Harry" I said honestly 

"Really?" Niall frowned

"My Harry is quiet, and only speaks when spoken to. He likes his space, and he's awkward. This Harry is entirely different. He's practically swooning"

Niall smiled at my words, laughing when he saw Louis force feeding Harry

"And, Harry doesn't like being fed" I added

"I can't take anymore" Harry insisted with his mouth full

"Then swallow" Louis shot back, a grin on his face

Niall and I exchanged one more amused look before going back to eating, and letting Harry as well as Louis' voices drown out into everyone else's in the busy parlour


End file.
